I'm Staying
by Lovely.ExOh
Summary: A small scene between the debutante ball and the last scene of the movie.


A/N: This is my first She's the Man fic, so please be nice to me

**A/N: This is my first She's the Man fic, so please be nice to me!**

Her arms are wrapped around my neck, my arms tightly around her waist. Her head is resting on my chest, a weight so light, it seems impossible. The soft fabric of her dress rubs against my wrists and forearms and it makes me shiver a little. I love the feel of her body pressed against mine, I love how her hair tickles against my face, and the way her fingers massage at my neck.

Her head lifts up and she looks into my eyes. She smiles and I can't help but smile back. One of my hands wanders from her waist and cups her cheek. Her eyes flutter closed and she leans into my hand. This is startles me for a minute, I have always felt like I wasn't really good with girls, but here she was, craving my touch. Her eyes open again and she gives me another smile. I slowly lean down and brush my lips against hers.

I feel her lips move against mine, forming words. _Let's step outside._ I nod and grab her hand, but she is the one leading me. It feels good to be the follower for once. I feel like I'm always the one leading everyone, but here she is, dragging _me_ to the doors that lead to the outside. 

Once we are outside, she pulls me to the side, I laugh, and she looks back at me. She gives a quick tug and my lips are against hers, moving slowly. Her fingers run through my short cut hair and my hands tangle in her long locks. She backs up slowly, separating our lips. I almost groan in frustration, but I hold it in. Instead, I bite my bottom lip and open my eyes. She has gone further into the bushes, looking back at me in a come hither sort of way.

I quickly jogged after her, I would follow her anywhere. When I finally caught her I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and spun her around in the air, her legs kicking playfully. When I put her down she turns around to face me and she rests her hands on my chest, giving me a small electrical shock.

Her lips crash against mine, moving softly. Her lips are gloss covered and slick, and it makes her taste like strawberries, not that she didn't taste good in the first place. When we break apart, I look around, taking in the scene. I glance behind me, and my mind instantly registers soccer field, I look to my left, and I see the Illyria stadium. I look back at her, and that's when it crashes on me.

Viola doesn't really go to Illyria. Is she going to transfer, or is she trapped at Cornwall? She gives me a faint smile, her thumb brushes against my lips. I see her mouth move. _Gloss. _She whispers.

"What's going to happen?" I ask her, I rest my forehead against hers, giving her a small kiss. My hands are holding her face. Her hands grab my wrists, I think she is going to pull them off and tell me that it can't go on, because she has to go back to Cornwall, but she doesn't. Instead she kissed the insides of both my wrists, making the sensitive skin tingle.

"I'm staying right here." She tells me, a mischievous smirk on her face. I smiled broadly and take my hands from her face, only to put them on her waist and lift her high in the air above me. She smiles and she throws her head back laughing.

When we finally calm down, we lay down on the grass. It doesn't matter that it's wet, and that we're dressed to the nines. She is using my chest as a pillow, and I think she is asleep. I'm looking at the stars, my mind wandering everywhere. That's when I see it, a shooting star. I point up to it and whisper gently, "Look."

She shifts her head and looks up at the star strewn sky. I see her smile and I fall in love with her all over again. I've never seen anyone get happy over such simple things. "Make a wish." I tell her. She puts one hand on either side of me before lifting herself up. Her face is just above mine. I lift my head and capture he lips. She kissed back and I am pretty positive at this point that I am the luckiest guy in the world. She breaks the kiss and smiles down at me.

"I already have what I want." Her eyes search my face and I let myself smile. There's no doubt about it now. I _am _the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
